There is known a shutter that is provided at a front part of a vehicle and capable of being opened and closed. The shutter is opened to allow outside air to be introduced into an engine room, thereby cooling machinery such as an engine.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of performing opening/closing of the shutter based on outside air temperature, vehicle speed, cooling load for radiator-condenser, and the like.